


When You Care Enough

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair decides to send Jim Christmas cards





	When You Care Enough

_When you care enough – Hallmark Card ad_

 

Blair Sandburg glanced through the mail resting on the counter. “Semester bill,” he sighed and pushed an envelope to one side. “Credit card bill,” he winced as he put the second envelope aside. “Christmas card from Naomi,” he brightened as he read the return address and started a second pile. “Christmas card from Eli,” he glanced at the next card and added it to the one with Naomi. “Christmas cards from: Robert, Dani, Michelle, Maggie…” The list went on and on.

When Blair finished he looked at the five piles he had made. The first was a large stack of Christmas cards all addressed to Blair, the second was Blair’s bills which, while not too high, Blair wished was smaller, the third was Jim’s bills (a very small pile), the fourth was Jim’s Christmas cards a pile of one with Carolyn’s return address in San Francisco and the fifth pile was advertisements and junk mail.

“One card?” Blair questioned and shook his head before grabbing his stack and sitting on the coach, opening Naomi’s first.

Finishing up reading the cards Blair placed them on the bookcase using the pretty scenes as decorations. Smiling at the effect, he turned and seeing Jim’s lone card, frowned. It wasn’t like Jim didn’t have friends but Blair guessed Jim didn’t share cards with his friends.

Blair considered it fun getting and sending cards and while he might admit Jim, who without a doubt was overworked, might not want to spend his limited time writing and sending cards, he might enjoy getting some. Thinking it might be a great opportunity to show Jim how much he cared for him, Bair grabbed his keys and checking that he had his credit card, headed out the door.

On the 18th of December, Jim received a Christmas card from Blair. Jim opened a silly card with a drunken reindeer whose antlers got caught in some Christmas lights and the caption said something about Rudolph’s red nose. Jim had laughed, thanked Blair, and put the card on the bookcase.

When the second card came the next day, Jim had glanced over at his roommate. “A second card, Sandburg?” he asked as he looked at Santa reviewing a naughty list. Blair had penciled in Jim’s name on the list and Blair had shrugged. “Did you forget you had already sent me one?”

“I thought you might like it.”

When the third card arrived, Jim gave a slight smile. He didn’t want to admit it but he was enjoying the cards.

The fourth card arrived on December 21rst and Jim noted the cards were slowly undergoing a change in theme. While the first two were funny, the third and fourth cards were about home and wished good tidings.

The fifth card was about family and the sixth card was about someone special in your life. Trusting that he wasn’t reading the cards wrong and suspecting (and hoping) the seventh card could possibly be romantic, Jim couldn’t wait to read it.

On December 24th when he walked in the loft, Jim noticed that, sure enough, there was a card from Blair. When Jim moved over to pick it up Blair stood and Jim could see he was nervous.

“Hi Chief,” Jim held the envelope tight in his hand, knowing it could hold his heart’s desire.

“Hi Jim, this is the last card. They don’t deliver mail on Christmas day.”

“I’ve really enjoyed the cards,” Jim admitted as he slid open the envelope.

“Before you read it,” Blair stopped Jim. “I want you to know that being with you has been the most important and meaningful thing in my life. It’s something I will cherish forever,” he added nervously.

“Blair,” Jim answered, using Blair’s given name, “I know I’ve never said this but you saved my sanity and life. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Blair smiled as Jim pulled out the card. The card said something about loving and cherishing people but more importantly Blair had written, “You are everything I’ve always wanted. You are my Christmas gift. I love you.”

Jim looked up from the card and gazed into the beautiful blue eyes watching him. “I love you too,” Jim answered stepping closer and opening his arms. Blair seeing the invitation smiled and moved into Jim’s space pulling his head down for a kiss.

“I didn’t know if you’d want this kind of relationship,” Blair whispered when they separated. “But I had to let you know how I feel.”

“I’m glad you did,” Jim answered reaching up to run his fingers through Blair’s silky hair. “I never would have said anything but I’ve loved you for so long,” Jim answered before pulling Blair in for another kiss.


End file.
